


Over The Moon

by shaville



Series: Whale of a Time [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Brotherhood, Gen, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Relationship(s), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaville/pseuds/shaville
Summary: Something happened between Yanchen and Xingjie, before Zhou Rui left Guoran.





	1. The Past is Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> I think I love Guoran/Gramarie Boys a bit too much, that I decided to start writing some chapters with different POVs.
> 
> I tried to update things about those boys along and after IP, so it might sound compliant with factual events but the whole plot is still a work of fiction. Anyway my vocabs are limited bcs english is not my native language and (not to mention it’s been years since I wrote any fics), so please bear with it XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in Gramarie talks about Zhou Rui, and Linkai knows nothing about him.

Linkai starts making a fuss when a boy with long hair came to the front. He keeps asking Yanchen if that guy is the one named Zhou Rui. Everyone in the company often talks about that guy, Zhou Rui is literally a legend between Gramarie trainees. When he heard that Yanchen once had a crush for that legend, he pulled a truth or dare game several times until Yanchen agreed to talk about that guy.

Linkai joined the company after Rui left, so he doesn’t know much about that guy. All he know is that Yanchen, Zhou Rui, and his Jie-ge met each other in a survival show titled “King of Pop”. Long story short, they became part of the winning group called Mr.Bio. The group didn’t release any single other than a music video titled “Jackpot”, but they got some experiences to train in FNC Global Training Center until the project got cancelled and they decided to sign with Gramarie.

Yanchen also told Linkai that the first time they came for practice, everyone in the company started hitting on Rui. That’s when Yanchen began to realize that he didn’t want to share ‘his’ Rui-ge and fought almost everyone who had crush on Zhou Rui. Yanchen has always been the bright sun that never gets angry, Linkai couldn’t imagine him being jealous to anyone before.

Well, it’s all in the past. Yanchen told Linkai that before leaving the company, that guy made it clear that he only saw Yanchen as his Didi. The fact that Yanchen got rejected doesn’t break their bonds though, Linkai knows they both still exchange messages and make some calls. How could they still do that? If he is in Yanchen’s position, he wouldn’t want to keep in touch with someone who rejected his confession. That’s why when Yanchen told him that Rui would be coming here, Linkai couldn’t hold his excitement. He wants to know what kind of guy Zhou Rui is, is he really worth Yanchen’s affection?

“Jie-ge, is that the guy named Zhou Rui?” he repeats his question, thrice.. or maybe more. Xingjie seems so out of this world. He keeps staring to the front, to that ‘Zhou Rui’ guy. Linkai takes a deep breath and waves his palm in front of Xingjie’s face, “Earth to Jie-ge, can you hear me?”

“Ah, sorry.. what did you say?”

“That guy, is he the ‘Zhou Rui’ that everyone in the company often talk about? Yanchen refused to tell me. I think he’s afraid I would steal his long-time crush.” he grins.

“Ex-crush. I told you, I have realized now that my old feeling was actually just me being a possessive Didi.” Yanchen seems annoyed.

“Yes, it’s him.” Xingjie answers, still looking at the front.

“Could you please introduce him to me? I want to befriend the guy who once turned our Xiao Hua mad.” Linkai sounds impatient. He’s been waiting for this moment these past few months, ever since he read Rui’s chats on Yanchen’s phone. Rui told Yanchen that he would also participate in Idol Producer, and that he couldn’t wait to meet Yanchen-Didi again. _Whoaaa, that bitch is definitely trying to give false hope to Yanchen!_

Linkai still believes that Yanchen has not moved on, at all. Sing-ge, who was featured in Jie-ge’s song “Love Day”, shared a story of the day Yanchen punched Xingjie in the face just because Xingjie accompanied Rui to the library. No one, not even Gramarie’s CEO, dares to confront Xingjie. Yanchen was definitely mad and totally whipped for Zhou Rui.

“I wasn’t mad, Linkai. It’s just.. I wasn’t thinking straight that time, I was too young to understand my own feeling. I was being childish because both my Gege had fun without me.” Yanchen sounds tired. Linkai still refuses to believe anything Yanchen said to defend himself about this matter.

Xingjie turns his head towards Linkai and Yanchen. Xingjie doesn’t say anything but judging from his death-glare, Linkai knows his Jie-ge hates this conversation.

“Why are you so annoyed? We didn’t even bother you.” Linkai rolls his eyes.

“That Zhou Rui is going to sing a song. Jie-ge wanna listen to his voice properly, but you guys are too noisy.” Yankai explains calmly. Yankai always explains. Linkai hates to acknowledge this but despite being the youngest, Yankai is the wisest baby in the company. He doesn’t talk much, but he sees through everything. Most of the times, he could even ‘translate’ Xingjie’s gestures for both Linkai and Yanchen. Like this time, only Yankai notices that Xingjie’s attention has been too focused on that Zhou Rui.

Linkai stares at his Jie-ge and starts to wonder why his Jie-ge looks so nervous, as if Zhou Rui’s performance means the world to him. Linkai has no idea how close Zhou Rui with his Jie-ge, but he already watched Xingjie’s first rap video and his Jie-ge didn’t look nervous at all. That man is Zhu Xingjie, nervous is not supposed to be in his life dictionary. After Zhang PD announces Zhou Rui’s rank evaluation, Linkai could hear Jie-ge sigh heavily.

“You never tell me that he would be coming to this show.”

“What?” Linkai gets confused.                   

“Eh, I thought you know. Didn’t he tell you?” Yanchen replies.

“Rui never tells me anything.”

“……” Yanchen looks down, “Sorry, I don’t mean to hide it from you.”

“Not my business, though.” Xingjie laughs.

Linkai doesn’t need Yankai to tell him that it’s merely a fake laugh. Xingjie sounds disappointed. It just occured to him that he never hears Xingjie making a call to Zhou Rui, unless Yanchen let him talk through Yanchen’s phone. Why? Linkai finds it strange. Something definitely happened between Xingjie, Yanchen, and Zhou Rui in the past.

Linkai made up his mind. He is going to talk to Zhou Rui once they’re all allowed to enter their dorm. There are so many things he wants to ask to Zhou Rui. He has to find out, or else he will always be the outsider. Both Xingjie and Yanchen are part of Gramarie Family, and family is not supposed to keep secret from each others. _If they insist to keep it, I’ll reveal it myself._


	2. Zhang Yankai, a Blessed Didi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkai finds Zhou Rui to dig stories from the past, Yanchen introduces himself to a new "friend", while Yankai stays in Gramarie's room with Xingjie.

“I don’t think you’re allowed dig into someone’s past, Ge..” Yankai finally took his courage to face Linkai. They’re not best buddies or anything, but Linkai is definitely up to something and Yankai knows that anything Linkai came up with didn’t end up well.

“Shut up, brat.. I don’t think you’re allowed to read my mind.”

“You’re the bratty one, Linkai. Yankai is such a good baby, you cannot just casually call him ‘brat’ like that. Plus, he knows what you’re up to. So do I.” Yanchen enters Gramarie’s bedroom and confronts Linkai. Yanchen always protects Yankai, especially from such an aloof brat like Linkai.

Since the first rank evaluation, Yankai knew that Linkai wants to dig some stories from Xingjie and Yanchen’s past. As much as Yankai loves his Yanchen-ge, he knows Yanchen won’t be angry. All he is worried about is Xingjie’s reaction. Jie-ge is not someone you want to mess with. Despite his fierce appearance, the scariest part of Xingjie is his silence. Instead of showering you with mean words, he usually chooses to give you a death-stare and intense silence. Yankai knows for a fact that Linkai won’t even last a day without his Jie-ge.

Linkai grins and walks outside. Yankai looks at Yanchen and shrugs, feels sorry for not being able to stop Linkai. Not only about Yanchen’s past with Zhou Rui, Yanchen also told Yankai the complicated relationship between Zhou Rui and Xingjie. Yanchen trusts that secret to Yankai, which means a lot. Moreoever, Yankai is grateful that his Chen-ge has been taking care of him since the first day he joined Gramarie, so he wants to return that favor by keeping that secret from Linkai.

Anyway, Yankai also does that for Xingjie. That fierce man would be mad if he knows that everyone else in Gramarie find out what he did before Zhou Rui left Gramarie. Xingjie spends more time composing musics or practicing raps with Linkai, but it doesn’t mean he cares less for Yankai. It’s just.. he rarely talks to Yankai (not that he often talks to anyone else, though).

Yanchen, on the other side, is totally different. Yanchen never leaves him alone, either for practice or dinner. Although part of Yankai understands it’s probably just because Yanchen’s music taste does not match with either Xingjie and Linkai, Yankai really appreciates his Chen-ge. Put it simply, Zhou Yanchen is Yankai’s favorite Gege. Unfortunately, Yankai just failed to protect his Gege’s secret past.

“Sorry, I tried to stop him, but..”

“It’s okay, Bao bao. Not that anyone can stop Linkai, right?”

“Jie-ge can.” Yankai stars biting his nails.

“Indeed, but please stay him out of this stuff, I don’t want to trouble him anymore. We cannot bother him all the time, especially now. You heard what he said when he convinced all of us to join this show, right? This is his eighth show, and will likely be his last chance. If he does not make it, he would probably be throwing away his dream to have a music career and we both know he is too talented to throw such dream. Moreover, Linkai is just curious about my past. I don’t really mind though, since I already told him the truth. He will soon realize that he went all those troubles to dig more from Rui-ge, only to find out that all I’d been saying to him is truth. Rui-ge might be my first love, but now? He is nothing more than a nice Gege, and one of my bestfriends of course.”

“Whoa, that was long..”

“…uh?”

“Your talks. It’s so rare to see you this serious, Ge.” Yankai laughs, “I get it. I was just afraid that you’re gonna hate Linkai if he digs too deep. You know, sometimes he crosses the line.”

“For goodness sake, I would never hate him. Nor anyone from Gramarie. We’re family, Bao bao. I have shared my secret with you, which means Linkai is also allowed to know. I just can’t let myself off guard in front him. Now, it’s up to Rui-ge. Whatever Linkai hears from Rui-ge, he has to keep it secret until...”

“…until Jie-ge finds out by himself, right? I know the drill.”

Yanchen ruffles Yankai’s hairs, a bit too long than usual. Yankai hates having a messy hair, but he can bear it if Yanchen is the one causing it. Being far away from home, it’s nice to have such a caring Gege like Yanchen.  Xingjie and Linkai do treat him well too, but it’s different. Xingjie gives a cool vibe and refuses to show any affection towards anyone, while Yanchen gives a warm vibe with his bright smiles. Linkai? Nah, he never really acts like an older brother. Most of the times, Yankai sees Linkai as a childish little brother. Sometimes, Yankai even forgets to add ‘-ge’ when he talks about Linkai.

“Yeah, I would like to see how Linkai struggles to keep his mouth shut.”

“It’s the perks of knowing family secrets, right? The thing with family secrets is knowing when to keep them.” Yankai grins. _Linkai will be stressed when he finds out what’s happened in the past between Chen-ge, Jie-ge, and Rui-ge._

***

“Linkai can take care of himself.”

“Did you just talk to me?” Xingjie turns his head and looks at Yankai, who has been busy putting his stuff on his locker. It was such a long and tiring day, not to mention that Yankai was ranked much lower than his fellow Gramarie trainees.

“Chen-ge is not here, who else do you think I’m talking to?”

“Why do you suddenly talk about Linkai to me?” Xingjie (finally) closes the door.

“Duh, you’ve been standing by the door for the past thirty minutes. There is no way you’re waiting for Chen-ge because we both know that sunshine won’t cause any trouble. You’re worried if Linkai is somewhere out there causing troubles for others, right?”

“Your petty observation scares me, Yankai.”

“It’s fine, you can rest. You’ve been awake for the past 48 hours, Jie-ge. I know you’re in charge of leadership, but no one asked you to pack our things before coming to this show. Nor did Linkai ask you to wait for him now. You did too much, we’re grown-ups. And now that we did our performance, you should have some rest. Linkai will be back soon, I’ll pick him up if he doesn’t show up at midnight.” Yankai throws a pillow to Xingjie, “Now please get some sleep, would you?”

“Who’s the leader now, huh? I’m not sleepy, kid.” Xingjie sits on his bed, “How are you gonna pick him up if you don’t even know which room he is visiting right now?”

“Rui-ge’s.”

“Huh?”

“He went to introduce himself to Zhou Rui. I think, Chen-ge is also there. Ah, why don’t you join them?” Yankai suggest. Xingjie doesn’t show any respond, he just keeps staring at the door. “Jie-ge, earth to Jie-ge?”

“Uh, I don’t think Yanchen is there. I told him that one of Yuehua sprouts, who is also my junior from college days, trained in the same company as Yanchen when he was in South Korea. I think, Yanchen went to Yuehua’s room to see that boy.”

“Yeah whatever, you didn’t respond to my suggestion though. Why don’t you go to Rui-ge’s room? You can greet your old friend while picking up Linkai-ge.”

Xingjie blinks.

Silence.

“Nah, I’m too sleepy to go outside.” Xingjie lies down immediately, and close his eyes. “Don’t forget to turn off the light when you’re done unpacking things, okay?”

Yankai nods, and rolls his eyes. _This old man is so bad at lying, didn’t he just tell me that he is not sleepy?_

“Yankai..”

“Yes, I heard you. I’ll turn it off soon after I’m done!”

“How many times I should say this? Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

 _Gosh, he does love to act like an old dad._ Yankai turns his head to look at Xingjie, “Yes, Jie-ge. I will turn off the––” Yankai shocked. Xingjie just threw him a chocolate bar. Everyone in Gramarie knows Yankai is whipped for chocolate. The hardest diet rules for him is a ban of eating chocolate at night.

“Heck the diet rules, you’re not fat anyway.”

“…for me?”

“I’m bad at choosing wise words, but you already know this is a place to learn. Let the letters stay as letters, no one is allowed to underestimate your talents. I hope you can use this opportunity to grow. Practice harder than ever and whenever you feel tired, remember that we will always be there for you. Good night, Yankai!” Xingjie closes his eyes.

“Did you just… cheer me up because I got F from Zhang PD?” Yankai holds the chocolate bar a bit stronger, his hands tremble. He has been trying not to look sad this whole day. He just started dancing few weeks ago, so F is the only letter he could get for now.

Thanks to Zhou Rui’s existence, both Linkai and Yanchen have not mentioned anything about the evaluation results. It should’ve been easy. He was so sure that he could go to sleep without shedding any tears, until Xingjie –of all people– tried to console him. Yankai bits his lip, trying not to cry.

Xingjie does not answer, but Yankai knows he is pretending to sleep. After putting his chocolate bar on the table, Yankai walks towards Xingjie’s bed and tucks the blanket until it covers Xingjie’s chest.

“Thank you, I will practice harder from now on.”

Xingjie turns his back on Yankai awkwardly, and Yankai could see him trying to hide a little smile. _I am a blessed Didi, ain't I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is supposed to be a XingRui fic but as I said (I love Guoran/Gramarie boys too much so) I want to elaborate more on each boys, and I have this urge to remind everyone that Yankai exists. Please stop forgetting about Yanchen's giant baby! >/\<


	3. Where is Linkai?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanchen is finally back after spending hours in Zeren's room, but Xiao Gui hasn't come to their bedroom yet.. and Xingjie has to pick him up in Zhou Rui's room.

Yanchen laughs so hard that his stomach hurt. He didn’t expect to find Zeren so funny. Xingjie said that one of Yuehua sprouts is an ex-SM trainee, so Yanchen decided to introduce himself to this boy. He was expecting some nostalgic talks about how hard the training system in South Korea. But all he gets for hours of talking, is a loud boy who loves telling jokes while doing skinship. The boy keeps clinging onto Yanchen’s arm!

“Chen-ge! Chen-ge! Chen-ge! Tell me about the fierce man who did the rap during Gramarie’s performance! Oh my god, he looks so scary that Quanzhe had to hide on my back when we walked past him!”

“Zeren, I am practically sitting besides you. There is no need to scream like that!”

“Actually, it’s his normal voice when he gets excited.” Zhengting joins their conversation, “I can foresee you feeling annoyed in the next few days, Yanchen. I think, Zeren is falling in love with you and he is going to be bothering you all the time, please beware of his existence!”

“Why are you so mean to me, Mom?” Zeren takes his bolster and starts pouting.

“Mom?” Yanchen looks confused, “Did you just call him ‘mom’?”

“Yeah, I’m practically their mom. Gosh, you don’t know how messy these Yuehua kids are without me. Anyway, I am not being a petty mom when I told you to be careful with Zeren. He is so noisy as hell, never in my entire life I would pick him as my favorite son!” Zhengting said that while casually unpacks Zeren’s stuff and arranges it on his locker. _He really is a mom for Yuehua sprouts!_

“It’s fine, Zhengting. I don’t feel bothered at all, he is actually quite funny. At least thanks to his weirdness, seems my days here won’t be as dull as practicing all day. I could have him entertain me, right?”

“Whetever!” Zhengting rolls his eyes.

Zeren hugs Yanchen, “Chen-ge is the best, I am going to be your loyal fan from now on! Can I sleep with you too, please? I hate being here, Mom keeps getting angry all the time.”

“Stop it, Zeren! I didn’t raise you to be so clingy, duh..” Zhengting throws a shirt to Zeren. “Moreover, you won’t dare sleeping in his room. He has a scary dragon in his room. You know, the rapper you and Quanzhe talked about.”

“God, he is not a dragon at all. He does look fierce, but he is fluffy inside. By the way, his name is Zhu Xingjie. Rather than a dragon, he is more like our dad.”

“Whoaaa, a single dad in Gramarie’s room? Should we hook him up with my mom? I mean, Zhengting has been a single mom for years. He almost got himself a husband last year, but he was too coward to confess. The only thing he ever did with his crush was dancing together in a foreign survival show, so pathetic!” Zeren whispers to Yanchen’s ear.

“I can clearly hear your whisper, crackhead!” Zhengting sounds annoyed, “and no, thank you but I don’t need anyone to hook me up with someone. I am an independent man!”

Yanchen laughs. Yuehua’s room sounds so lively and he would like to spend more times with Yuehua sprouts but it’s getting late, he should go to Zhou Rui’s room and find Linkai. _Pretty sure that brat won’t stop bothering Rui-ge!_

Yanchen has to make Linkai leave Zhou Rui’s room before Xingjie starts looking for them.. or maybe, he should just let Xingjie comes to find Linkai.

***

“Where is Linkai?” Xingjie asks. Yanchen was startled, he thought everyone has slept. The light has been turned off and blankets have been tucked up.

“I thought he is already back, so I didn’t look for him.”

“Tell him to go back and have some sleep, we have to start practicing so early tomorrow. That brat didn’t even reply to my chats, it’s merely one day outside the company and he already gets on my nerve.”

“Tell him yourself, I’m tired. He is in Rui-ge’s room. Anyway, he left his phone on his bed. In case the staff comes to collect our phones. I heard they’re gonna do that soon.” Yanchen starts brushing his teeth. He might have expected that Linkai has not come back to their room, but he also intentionally walked past Zhou Rui’s room without peeking inside. He knows Xingjie won’t be able to sleep unless everyone is back, that’s why Yanchen hopes Xingjie will go to Zhou Rui’s room and find Linkai by himself.

No response.

Xingjie is back to his pretend-to-sleep mode.

_Whatever!_

Yanchen lies on his bed, putting his head near Yankai’s head. [That is how they arrange their place on bunk beds](https://youtu.be/mPW9tchJM2g). Xingjie on top of Yanchen and Xiao Gui on top of Yankai. Yanchen and Yankai get the lower beds because they are the taller pair, while both Xingjie and Xiao Gui are both on the upper beds because they need better lighting when they stay up late composing their hip hop songs.

“Bao bao, are you awake?” Yanchen whispers to Yankai’s ears. He had too much fun with Zeren that he forgot to console his giant baby. Everyone but Yankai got B from the mentors, while the youngest got F. Yankai is a good kid, he won’t be whining to his Gege even when he feels sad or angry. However, Yanchen could see that his giant baby looked quite upset after Zhang PD announced his rank.

Yankai opens his eyes slowly, “You’re finally back, I bet you had so much fun with your new friend. What’s his name again? I thought you’re gonna sleep in Yuehua’s room.”

“It’s Zeren, and I have to sleep here tonight or else Jie-ge won't let himself get a proper rest. Anyway, I have something for you." Yanchen pulls a chocolate bar from the other side of his pillow and gives it to Yankai.

"Chen-ge, I really do appreciate this. I really do. But I'm so sleepy right now, is it okay if I eat this tomorrow?" Yanchen yawns widely.

“Of course, eating chocolate at night is not part of a good diet. I just want to cheer you up, sorry for not having a proper talk with you tonight. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay? Just tell me if you need something.” Yanchen pats the younger’s head.

“Thank you, but to be honest.. I just ate one bar before. Please don’t tell the manager, I’ll practice hard tomorrow so it won’t have chance to make me fat.” Yankai grins.

“How did you get−−?”

“Jie-ge gave me earlier, to cheer me up after today’s rank evaluation.”

“Jie-ge?” Yanchen looks confused, “...of all people?”

“Yeah, of all people.”

“Wow, I can’t believe he beats me for this. Should I treat you for ice cream tomorrow? I’m afraid you’re gonna replace me with him soon.”

Yanchen pouts and start turns his head away.

Yankai sits right away, “Never, I swear you’re still my favorite gege!”

“Kidding, Bao bao. I know I am your all-time favorite gege, I was  teasing you. Now go back to sleep, sorry I woke you up. Let’s have some fun tomorrow, okay?”

Yankai nods and turns his back, lying upward on his bed.

“Nighty night!”

Yanchen lies back on his bed and covers himself with a blanket. He looks at his alarm clock near his pillow, just few minutes before midnight. Yanchen decided to stay awake for a while, waiting for something to happen.

Then, it finally happens. Xingjie gets down the bunkbed’s stairs without turning the lights on, and goes outside. Yanchen knows exactly where he is heading to. Zhou Rui’s room.

_I know he would be unnecessarily worried for Linkai!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know why I wrote this.  
> I should've started posting about XingRui's past, right?
> 
> But.. I love 'YanRen' so much and 'XingTing' looks cute too, so please don't hate me ;; w ;;


	4. Taking The Lid Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkai is on his mission to reveal whatever happened in the past!

Zhou Rui stares at the boy with dreadlocks. His name is Wang Linkai, also known as Xiao Gui. According to Yanchen, Xingjie cares a lot about this kid. Xiao Gui has been sitting on Rui’s bed for hours, asking many questions about Rui.

At first, Rui thought he’s just an obsessive fan.. until he pulled a truth or dare game. _Maybe, he just wanted to play with me_. So, Rui played along. It was hilarious, they pulled pranks on Zhenghao several times and disturbed Xukun until he got really mad. Zuo Ye and Zimo joined them before, but they had to quit the game because Peiyao came in and told them that Qin Fen and Mubo ‘needs’ all of them for OACA family dinner. Now, it’s just Rui and Linkai.

Since it’s just the two of them, Linkai changed the rules. He suggested to pull an all-truth game, no one is allowed to choose ‘dare’. Rui agreed to his term because he said it in the most playful way. Who could’ve expected him to push Rui into this trap?

When Linkai lost, Rui asked him about the day Linkai met Xingjie in “The Rap of China”. It’s not that interesting, Rui just wanted to catch up with Xingjie’s life (without asking him directly). The rest was quite fun too, Rui could ask anything (about Xingjie) to Linkai because the kid kept losing. But now that Rui lost, he started to think that Linkai was letting him win on purpose. That kid just requested for something big. Not just any story, he precisely said that he wants to know what happened between Rui and Xingjie in the past. _What the heck?!_

“Let’s just talk about it tomorrow, okay? It doesn’t have to be tonight.”

“No, we’re gonna start practicing tomorrow. Everyone –that includes you and me– will be a lot busier, so it can’t be anytime but now. Come on, Rui-ge..”

“…..”

“Rui-ge.. Rui-ge.. Rui-ge..” Linkai shakes Rui’s arm.

“Stop bugging me!”

“Rui-ge! Rui-ge! Rui-ge!”

“Fine, just.. keep your mouth shut.”

Afterall, Rui is a man of his words.

*** 

> [...continue to **[Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922246/chapters/34567710)**...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, not really an update (I don't even know if I should continue this story) but I decided to finally write something about their past in a side-story first.. before moving on to the same timeline.


End file.
